An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer is provided with a fixing apparatus fixing toner transferred to a sheet to the sheet. The fixing apparatus includes a heating roller and a pressure roller arranged in a state pressed against the heating roller. The sheet to which the toner is transferred is transported between the heating roller and the pressure roller. While the sheet passes through the space between the heating roller and the pressure roller, the toner is fixed to the sheet by heating and pressing.
In relation to this type of fixing apparatus, it is known that the sheet is bent along the peripheral surface of the heating roller or the pressure roller, to result in the so-called curl. This curl causes a paper jam (defective transportation) or a disturbance in the state of sheets stacked on a sheet ejection tray.
In order to solve this problem, there is proposed a structure obtained by extending the pressure roller between a pair of support plates and connecting the support plates to a moving member thereby rendering the pressure roller position-changeable with respect to the heating roller along with the moving member. According to this structure, a curl, for example, can be corrected by changing the position of the pressure roller with respect to the heating roller in response to the state of the curl (state where the surface of the sheet to which the toner is transferred is concavely or convexly bent).